This invention relates to junctions in microfluidic devices.
The making of junctions comprising microfluidic conduits (for example junctions between a microfluidic conduit and a conventional elongate component, e.g. a capillary tube, optical fiber or electrical lead) presents many problems. The problems increase when a plurality of closely-spaced junctions must be made, and/or it is desirable to make a junction which can be disassembled, e.g. to remove debris or to replace disposable or modular components or parts. Known methods of making such junctions are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,605,472, 6,319,476, 6,620,625 and 6,832,787, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2002/0043805 and 2003/0173781, International Publication Nos. WO/98/25065, WO/98/33001, WO 00/52376, WO 01/86155, and WO 02/070942, Sensors and Actuators B 49, 40-45 (1998) (Gonzales et al), Anal. Methods Instrum. 2 (1995) 74 (Ockvirk et al), Anal. Chem. 71, 3292 (1999) (Bings et al), Lab-on-a-Chip 1, 148-152 (2001) (Nittis et al), J. Micromech. Microeng. 11, 577 (2001) (Tsai et al), J. Micromech. Microeng. 13, 337 (2003) (Pattekar et al), and Lab-on-a-Chip 2, 42-47 (2003) (Kopf-Sill), the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.